My night with Gil In the bathroom
by Otakufan1034
Summary: Hey, guys this Is the whole time skip thing, and what yo missed hope you like It I did a sex scene for all you perverts, don't get huffy at me If It's not good either.


**Author's Note:** Here's the lemon I promised I love you guys so much! I hope you enjoy It!

My night with Gil, In the bathroom.

I grimaced, when I heard the knock on the door. "What?" I hissed, just then I heard the best news ever. "Open up, the awesome me wants to know what's going on!" I ripped the door opened, and practically threw Gilbert Inside. I sat back against the door, and locked It quickly I heaved a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with you?"

I looked up at Gilbert, and spread my legs, wide. He saw the tent In my pants, and gulped "Britney, put something...In my beer, I need...your help Gil...I need you..," I panted. He furrowed his eyebrows, "O-okay...," he got on his hands and knees, and crawled over to me. I whimpered, he reached out and Un-zipped my pants, then pulled them down.

I wasn't wearing any boxers. "Going commando I see..," I laughed I hadn't had time to get dressed this morning, so I didn't bother with any boxers. "I didn't have enough...time to get dressed...today..," I panted out talking was hard, when you were hard heh pun Intended. Prussia put his hand around the base of my cock, then leaned down and licked the head.

I moaned so loud, and my legs twitched. I pushed my self up, and pushed him down. I kissed him hard and sloppy I sucked on his bottom lip then leaned back for air. "No..need for that...just put It In already..," I panted out eyebrows furrowed. I moaned as he pushed me onto my back. he un buttoned his pants, and shoved Into me hard and dry.

I whimpered, and wrapped my hands around his waist "Ahn..Gil~," I moaned It hurt, but felt so...I hate to use this word..awesome. He grunted then whispered In my ear "I'm going to starrt thrusting now..," my breathe hitched _oh god, that feels amazing_. Gil thrusted In a couple times, then slowly sped up his pace. I whimpered, and held on to his neck while moaning loudly In his ear.

I felt so close, I was so close. Gil's thrusts became more erractic and bruising, he kept hitting my prostate with every other thrust. My back arched, and I let out a high pitched whimper everytime he hit It. He thrusted harder, and faster then he leaned down close to my face "I'm about to cum..," I whimpered as he hit my prostate again.

"I-I'm about to, too..," my back arched as he hit my prostate again. I felt my orgasm build up and up until finally. Gil hit my prostate hard, with a swift jab. My back arched and I let out a deep throaty moan. He came deep In my ass, and I came on our stomach's. He dropped down next to me as he slipped out.

It felt weird, and slippery and I grimaced It was like having warm Jello In your ass. I sighed, and sat up, then slowly stood up and walked towards the shower sheading the rest of my clothes and stepping In the shower. I sighed as thee warm water rolled over my skin, warm showers always make me feel better knowing the water Is washing away all the filth and grim of the day.

I stepped out, and reached for a towel, and began drying myself off. I heard a chuckle behind me, and I flinched then wrapped the towel all around my body. "Your a good fuck...you know that?" I grimaced, and furrowed my eyebrows, then began drying myself off again I didn't care If he saw. "Woah..," I heard behind me then a palm on my back. I hissed and slapped his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me."I blanched and stepped back "I'm sorry...I just don't like It when people...touch them." Gil had a surprised look on his face "Where did you get all these scars?" I looked down at the ground "Nii-chan gave them to me..," I looked up at him he had a look of pure hatred on his face. "I'll kill that guy If I ever see him ever, got It?"

I shot him a lop-sided smile, and went back to drying my-self. Once I got done drying myself I put my clothes on. I un-locked the bathroom door, and walked calmly Into the living room. I stared at the Units on the couch. "Where's Britney?" Everyone looked to me, and visibly paled, they all pointed to the kitchen.

I (calmly) strode Into the kitchen, rubbing my pretend pipe "Oh Britney~!" I hissed In a horrifyingly off tune shrill voice. Everyone sat In the living room, with dead looks of terror on their faces.

Russia meanwhile laughed, with a small smile on his face "I like Comerade even more now..."


End file.
